


Lydia tiene un secreto

by Erzs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia acepta una "cita" para ver películas con Stiles. ¿Que provoco el cambio en la pelirroja?<br/>Drabble por el Dia Internacional de los trabajos por fans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia tiene un secreto

**Author's Note:**

> 100 palabras exactas. No es propiamente romántico, espero lo disfruten.

Stiles, encendió el DVD y fue a buscar las palomitas, estaba muy emocionado porque Lydia había aceptado ver una película con el.  
-Nunca creí que fueras fan de esta clase de películas... -el DVD inicio mostrando el titulo " Avengers"  
-Tal vez no me conoces tanto como la imaginas -La pelirroja sonrió  
La película empezó y Stiles se concentro en ella, hasta que un grito a su lado lo distrajo  
-¡Ya bésense de una vez! -La escena de discusión entre Tony y Steve era la causante de la reacción. Stiles suspiro, ya le parecía raro que Lydia aceptara estar con él


End file.
